Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-1+2p)(3-4p)$ $=-1(3-4p) +2p(3-4p)$ Now we can multiply : $=-3+4p+6p-8p^2$ Simplify: $-8p^2+10p-3$